


Take me out (to the ballgame)

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: STB Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: When the hot alpha Tony finds at the ballpark turns into two hot alphas in his suite, he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039661
Comments: 14
Kudos: 368
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Take me out (to the ballgame)

**Author's Note:**

> For my Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo for the prompt, "Backwards Baseball Caps" - Square N4
> 
> I hope you enjoy it...Thanks for reading!

"Pep, you have to come here and see this guy." Tony stood looking out the window of his company's suite at Stark Stadium with a pair of binoculars waving Pepper over. It was opening day and he had just thrown out the first pitch.

"Tony, why don't you watch the baseball game instead of the fans?" Pepper asked as she walked over to where Tony was standing.

"I would if the players looked more like this guy." Tony's focus remained on his new discovery. "Just look, he's straight across from us, right under the hot dog sign." Tony pointed straight out of the window with one hand and handed Pepper his binoculars with the other. "He's right under the hot dog's left foot, he's the one with his baseball cap on backwards." Tony was picturing the other man as he described him, "Chiseled jaw, dark hair and I'll bet underneath that coat, rock hard abs. And he probably smells just as good as he looks."

Tony was a sucker for an alpha that had either clove or cinnamon undertones since he himself smelled of vanilla. And the mix of them were intoxicating.

"Well you're in luck. It looks like the seat next to him is empty. You could just go slide in and introduce yourself," Pepper said sarcastically, holding the binoculars out for Tony to take back.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Tony took the binoculars back to methodically figure out exactly what seat and what section Mr. Hot-Backwards-Baseball Cap was sitting and wrote a little note to be delivered to him, casually inviting him to the suite.

Tony was just finishing up writing the invitation when Pepper called out to him.

"Hey Tones," Pepper stared up at the television feed. "Isn't this your hot guy on the kiss cam?"

Tony looked up as well, "Yeah, that's him." Tony's eyes widened as his subject of interest was grabbed by the even hotter guy next to him that pulled him in for a kiss, playing up to the camera. "I thought you said the seat next to him was empty."

"It was," Pepper shrugged her shoulders, "I guess your plan for hot guy is caput."

Tony laughed at her and picked his pen back up, "Pepper, that just doubled my fun." 

At the end of the note Tony wrote, 'and bring your friend' in bold letters, underlined. "Two alphas, one omega. That brings a whole new dimension to the game," Tony smirked. 

Tony waved over one of the staff who was waiting by the door. Tony folded the paper, and wrote the seat number he surmised to be correct on the outside.

"Take this to the gentleman sitting in this seat," Tony pointed to the seat number he had just written. "Wait for him to respond and escort him and his companion back to my suite."

"Yes, sir." The young man replied.

"Stop," Pepper put her hand up towards the man who was just about to leave and turned back to Tony. "Tony, you're not seriously doing this are you? Inviting some random alphas into your suite.

Tony turned back to the man who was waiting near the open suite door, "It's my name on the stadium, you do what I say. Now go." Tony waved him on as he turned back to Pepper, "That's exactly what I am going to do. I mean, you saw Hot and Hotter, didn't you?”

Tony raised his eyebrows and Pepper rolled her eyes. “Besides, did you see those crappy seats they were sitting in? I'm sure they would appreciate the view from the best suite in the house."

"Yes, you are quite the philanthropist." Pepper deadpanned.

Tony started to pour himself a drink, "And if while they are here, one or both of them just happen to lose an article or two of clothing and fall in my bed, who am I to argue?" Tony swirled the alcohol in his glass around the ice cubes he had put in and downed the liquor. "You are welcome to stay if that would make you feel better, Ms. Potts."

A look of disgust crossed her face, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that."

"Is that a no?" Tony winked at her. 

"That is most definitely a no."

Tony picked his binoculars back up to monitor the progress of his plan. The two men were currently huddled together reading the note that they were handed. They must have asked a question because the young man that had delivered the invitation gestured up towards Tony's suite. Both men looked up and Tony waved, wondering if the men could even see it from there. Regardless, he watched as the two alphas left their seats to trail behind the messenger.

"I suggest you leave then, because they are on their way." Tony gave Pepper a large grin.

"What exactly did your note say?"

Tony just shrugged his shoulders back at her, "It was completely innocent. I just commented on how he had caught my attention and I thought he might enjoy a view from my suite."

"Caught your attention, huh?" Pepper picked up her purse and walked to the door, "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"That'll be all Ms. Potts."

Tony watched her leave and waited until there was a light knock on the door. "Mr. Stark?"

"Come in," Tony called out.

As the two alphas rounded the corner to where Tony was standing, Tony could already smell both clove and cinnamon scents in the room. 

"Shit," Tony said under his breath. How was it that they each had a scent that he had a weakness for? He could only imagine what the combination of the three of them would smell like when they -

"Mr. Stark?" Hot guy interrupted his thoughts.

Tony shook his head, grounding him back to the room, "Sorry. And please, call me Tony."

"Tony," Hotter guy stuck out his hand, "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tony couldn't help how his smile turned into a semi leer, as he reached out to shake Steve's hand. The sky blue eyes looking back at his hit a chord in him that was both familiar and brand new. The yearning in his groin he was well acquainted with, but the draw he felt in his gut was unknown to him, he was uncertain even how to describe it. 

"Well Steve, Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you."

It took a moment for Tony to recover from the intensity of the moment to turn to hot guy who was now introducing himself.

"Bucky Barnes. Well James, really." Bucky said nervously as he stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Why Bucky?" Tony could feel a repeat of the exact emotions he had just experienced towards Steve as he looked into the ice blue eyes that were now focused on him. 

"Nickname this one gave me," Bucky nodded his head to the side, indicating Steve.

Tony's lips morphed into a full smile while his mind played visions of Bucky writhing underneath him like an untamed horse. "I think I'll just let my imagination run wild with that one." 

The leer Tony received in return rivelled his own, "You do that."

Tony was at a loss for words as he stood in front of the two alphas that sent a wave of emotion through him. It was unsettling and relaxing all at the same time.

"Thank you for the invitation to your suite, Mr., ah- Tony," Steve said, "but can I ask, why us?"

"I uh -," Tony stumbled on his words, "I saw you on the kiss cam. You seemed like a fun couple to hang out with, since, as you see," Tony raised his hands and gestured to the empty suite, "I am all by myself here." Tony decided not to reveal his initial intentions, they seemed somehow secondary.

Tony offered them a seat, and the three of them continued in seamless conversation. The physical attraction that initially fed Tony was still there, but after spending the afternoon with them it was now enhanced exponentially. And the game went on in the background with anyone noticing.

"So I walk into the gym," Bucky was telling Tony about how he had met Steve when they were freshman in high school. "And there's this 98 pound punk, backed up into a wall by three mammoth upperclassmen who were ready to kick the living shit out of him."

"Wait, 98 pounds?" Tony in awe at the ridiculousness of the concept, "When was  _ that _ ," he gestured towards what he considered the most perfect physical specimen he had ever seen, "ever a 98 pound punk?"

"No, it's true. I didn't have a growth spurt until senior year," Steve admitted.

"God bless the growth spurt." Tony lifted his glass and turned back to Bucky. "So did you do a little ass kicking yourself?"

"Nope. Didn't have to."

Tony looked at him questioningly.

"See, I was a transfer student and it was my first semester there, so nobody really knew me. And since I had a tendency to dress a little dark back then -."

"He was going through his goth stage," Steve supplied.

"Someone had started a rumor,” Bucky continued, “that I murdered my gym teacher at my last school. So let's just say I really didn't have to work very hard in convincing them to leave Steve alone. Plus, and I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but it was a pretty easy A in gym class that semester, too."

"No-," Tony laughed harder, making all three of them break out again, when Tony's phone began to ring. "I'm sorry, but I really need to take this."

"Of course," Steve quickly responded as he stood. "Should we -," Steve trailed off as he gestured towards the door.

"No - please. Sit. I'll only be a minute." 

Tony answered his phone as he started to walk away, "Hey, Pep."

"Just checking in. It's late and I hadn't heard from you. Please tell me that you aren’t still with hot and hotter." 

"I am," Tony kept his voice low so as to not alert Bucky and Steve that they were the topic of conversation. "And before you get all mother-henny, we are just talking."

"Talking? You?” There was a slight chuckle on the other end of the phone, “Tony, you realize that I left there over five hours ago? And I’m supposed to believe that you were just talking?"

"No-," Tony looked down at his watch, "Wow." He had never spent this much time with an alpha, much less two as fine as Bucky and Steve without it being purely physical.

"I swear Pep, just talking. They - they are really something else." Tony peeked behind him at the two men sitting on the couch, the men he felt a connection with and sighed. He was hoping it was not purely one sided.

"I don't think I've ever heard that tone in your voice before." Pepper pointed out.

"Hmm," Tony realized, "I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

"Uh-oh, careful Tony, you might lose your playboy status with these two." Tony could hear the lightness in Pepper's voice.

"I just might be okay with that." Tony smiled into the phone, "I'll call you later Pep."

Tony walked back over to where Bucky and Steve were, standing next to the couch.

"I, um - I'm going to do something I don't normally do." Tony looked back and forth between them, "I'm going to put on my cards on the table.

"When I sent that note, inviting you up here, my only goal was booty call. Plain and simple. I'm sure you've read enough about me to not be surprised by that. In fact, I'm sure that was your expectation as well."

Tony saw the little knowing smiles confirming his suspicions.

"And if that's all you guys want this to be, believe me I'm not one to look this gift horse in the mouth. I can work with that. But I for one feel that there might be something more to this. Between us I mean - and I'd really like to explore that. But again, if I'm reading this wrong -"

Tony was interrupted by Bucky who had jumped up and was now looking down on Tony with a soft look on his face, "Steve and I were just discussing the same thing."

Steve stood while Bucky was talking and took his place next to him, "You were right, we had a pretty good idea why you invited us. And when we first came in here, your scent just about knocked us off our feet. But we feel the same as you, we feel it too."

Tony smiled as his heart leapt at the thought of a chance at something more with this pair. "Maybe I could take you for dinner tomorrow?"

Bucky leaned in closer and stroked Tony's arm suggestively, "Tomorrow works for us, doll, but I was thinking more like breakfast."


End file.
